New Years Resolutions
by Purplepanda2
Summary: The coordinators at the Pokemon center writing their New Years resolutions and placing them in a time capsule so next year they can see how many they completed. What will May discover when she gets a hold of Drew's resolutions? One-Shot


First Happy New Year everyone. Okay so this is my first Pokémon fanfiction so review with any advice you have would be greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy.

I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters.

* * *

It was New Years Eve at the Pokémon center and all the coordinators were gathered around writing their New Years resolutions on slips of paper that would then be put in a time capsule and opened the following New Years Eve. One coordinator that had her brown hair tied back by a green bandana and bright blue eyes sat in a secluded corner with her Beautifly fluttering above her head. May was deep in thought about her New Years resolutions so far she had:

Continue training

Win Grand Festival

Beat Drew

Prove to Drew that I am a good/Great/AWESOME coordinator

Capture more Pokémon

Learn to cook

And that's all she had so far. The thing that bothered her most about these resolutions was that most of them had something to do with a certain green haired green-eyed coordinator. A certain coordinator that just so happened to be standing right behind her reading her resolutions from over her shoulder. And it certainly scared the living day lights out of her when he suddenly spoke from behind her.

"Gez May what are you thinking! You'll only be able to do maybe two of these if you're lucky." He said laughing slightly.

"DREW!" May exclaimed angrily, "What did I say about sneaking up on me!"

"Nothing because I've never snuck up on you before though maybe I should." He said flipping his hair arrogantly. Causing May to grit her teeth in anger. "You know what I mean."

"Sure I do May sure I do." Drew said rolling his eyes, "Anyway why are you writing such impossible resolutions?"

"Oh and which ones are impossible." May said tauntingly.

"Beating me, wining the Grand Festival and proving to me that you are a good/great/awesome coordinator." Drew said with a straight face, "Those just can not be done."

"Oh yah sure. Well when I do complete them I'll have completed another resolution that I've just made." She said jotting something else down on the paper.

"Yah?" Drew said unimpressed, "And what's that?"

"To prove you wrong." She said standing up and walking away her Beautifly following. Drew just stood there smirking at her as she left then he called out to her.

"May." She turned around only to have a red flower flung into her face. Out of reflex she grabbed the flower reveling it to be a red rose. She blushed and looked up but Drew was already leaving. Sighing she headed back to her room with her resolutions after all she had until 11:59 to complete them so there was no rush. She twirled the rose absent mindedly between her fingers as she walked. When she arrived at her room she found yet another red rose by her door. She looked both ways down the hall but saw no sign of the green-headed coordinator. Sighing she picked it up and opened the room door. _Why does he do stuff like that._ She thought putting the roses with the rest she had collected during her journeys. She didn't tell him but she had kept every one of them and pressed them between the pages of her favorite book. She could have made a bouquet she had so many now in fact she was going to have to get a bigger book soon.

_Why must he insult and tease me on moment and then be sweet and caring the next._ May thought once again sighing. _As mean as he is it's his sweet caring side that always seems to win with me. I can't stay mad at him when he gives me roses I just can't and it's like he knows that so that's why he gives them! Ugh and his stupid cute hair flick and his gorgeous eyes. I hate him but I love him. _May shook her head sadly and went back to work on her New Years Resolutions while Beautifly rested on her head.

Get along better with Drew

Train with Drew/Travel with Drew

Tell Drew how I really feel about him

_That should be enough_. May thought happy with her list. She looked at the time. 11:35 blinked in green numbers on the clock next to her bed. _Time sure does fly._ May thought heading back to the lobby to submit her resolutions or goals as that's what most of them were. As May arrived she caught sight of a green tuff of hair amongst the brown mob. Smiling slightly May headed over to him. Now he was the one deep in thought looking over a piece of paper with his Butterfree fluttering around his head. May smirked and walked behind him planning to do the same thing he had done to her easily but of course somehow Drew was one step ahead of her.

"Don't even try it Maple." He said not even looking up.

"Aw how did you know I was sneaking up on you!" She exclaimed angrily.

"You make too much noise." He said smirking still not looking up from his writing, "Plus Butterfree started to do impressive loops and such which he only does when your Beautifly is nearby."

"Oh." Said May looking up and noticing Drew's Butterfree doing impressive loops in the air then she head a little giggle from her own Beautifly. She watched in wonder and Beautifly began to do loops with Butterfree.

"So are you suggesting they like each other?" May asked still watching in awe.

"Yah something like that." Drew said standing up and folding his resolutions so May couldn't see them, "Well I'm done with my resolutions time to put them in the capsule."

"Wait that's no fair!" May said her attention once again focused on Drew, "You got to see mine I should get to see yours."

"Sorry May." Drew said smirking slightly, "But the world isn't fair." And with that he walked off his Butterfree following sadly. May angrily stomped her foot then gave Beautifly comforting smile upon seeing her Pokémon's sadness at her friend or possibly more than friend leave.

"It's okay Beautifly." May said smiling, "You'll see Butterfree sooner or later." She then headed over to capsule to place her own in when all the sudden she saw Drew's Butterfree come flying toward her a paper in its claws. Butterfree dropped the paper and then began to do loops to impress Beautifly. May looked at the paper in her hands in confusion then it hit her. It was Drew's resolutions! She quickly unfolded it and this is what she read:

To win the Grand Festival

Well that one was no surprise seeing as Drew had been constantly working toward that goal.

To continue to tease May

_Really!_ May thought irritated _He made a resolution to annoy me more!_

Treat May better

_Wait…doesn't that negate the one above it._ May thought confused.

Help and encourage May

_Is this Drew's sheet because there is no way he would put this down. _May though staring at the paper in shock.

Get to know May better

_Well we really do not know much about each other. _May thought thoughtfully.

Get a job to pay for all the roses

May laughed a little at this one. _I knew there was no way he could afford all those roses!_

Talk to May about possibly having Beautifly and Butterfree mate

_I'm okay with that._ May thought nodding her head as she looked at the two Pokémon flying above her head.

Tell May how I really feel

That was the last one and May stared at it in shock.

"How he really feels? What's that suppose to mean." May muttered aloud confused.

"What are you doing reading this." Drew whispered in her ear from behind her causing May to jump slightly.

"Drew what did I…" May started but Drew cut her off.

"I know I know." Drew said rolling his eyes, "Now stop stealing other people's stuff." He reached out to get it but May put it further from his reach.

"Um just so you know your Butterfree gave it to me so I didn't steal it." May said angrily.

"Okay." Drew said irritated, "Just give it back…wait how far did you read?"

"Till the end why?" May asked curiously, "And no I won't give it back." Drew's face paled and he lunged forward to grab the paper but May held him back.

"Maple give me back this paper of I swear I'm going to kill you!" Drew said still trying to reach the paper.

"Drew angry." May said in shock, "I never thought I'd live to see such a day."

"May just give it back. You already read it so you don't need it anymore." Drew said irritated.

"Fine…" May said going to hand him the paper but quickly pulling it away when he reached for it, "But only if you tell me the reason behind number 8."

"No I won't tell you…" Drew began only to have May cut him off.

"Why not!" She said angrily.

"You didn't let me finish!" Drew said glaring at her and crossing his arms. "I was going to say I won't tell you till 11:59."

"What why then!" May said looking at the clock which read 11:56. "That's ages from now!"

"No it's only 3 minutes." Drew said smirking at her. "I'm sure you can wait 3 minutes."

"B-b-but…"May stuttered in protest.

"No buts now let's or should I say will you hand in our resolution so they can be in the capsule." Drew said

"Hm oh yah sure." May said and the two of them began to push through the crowd to reach the capsule. May reached the capsule and put the two pieces of paper into the capsule then looked at the clock. It now read 11:58.

"Come on Drew can you tell me now!" May whined

"No." Drew said stubbornly shaking his head, "Since you kept asking you now have to wait till it's 12."

"What you can't change the deal like that!" May exclaimed angrily.

"Well I just did." Drew said, "Now let's get out of this crowded room!"

"Ugh fine Drew." May said rolling her eyes but following him out anyways. The two of them stood in the open courtyard with Drew looking at the stars and May standing next to him pouting.

"May it's only a minute longer stop pouting." Drew said finally looking down at the girl, "Plus it's 11:59 now so you don't have much time to wait."

"But I still feel like you cheated me." May said stubbornly.

"Gez May just wait a few more seconds." Drew said. The two stood looking up at the stars enjoying the stars when they heard the count down begin.

**20, 19, 18**

"May you want to know what number 8 meant?" Drew asked looking down at her.

**17, 16, 15**

"Yes." May said looking up her eyes wide.

**14, 13, 12**

"Fine I'll tell you." Drew said, "But you have to close your eyes."

**11, 10, 9**

"Fine." May said closing her eyes.

**8, 7, 6**

Drew began to lean in and May could feel his breath on her face suddenly she knew what he was going to do.

**5, 4, 3**

And she couldn't wait for him to do it.

**2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR. **

Drew's lips meet hers and May couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck while he placed his around her waist. It was May's first kiss but she thought it was the best in the world. The New Years fireworks went off behind them making the moment even more special. They were so caught up in it when they heard flapping above their heads along with some giggling. The two broke apart and looked up to see Beautifly and Butterfree flying around happily. The two coordinators had forgotten all about them in the past few moments but were once again brought back to Earth. May was still in Drew's arms and he leaned in whispering in her ear.

"Well I guess that's one resolution down." He said smirking, "Now I have seven more to go."

"Six." May whispered back, "I don't think 2 is necessary."

"Oh but you are so cute when you're flustered." Drew said teasingly, "Why else do you think I mess with you."

"Ugh what ever Drew." May said rolling her eyes, "At least I got one of mine done too."

"Really?" Drew said raising an eyebrow, "and what was that?"

"My last one." May said leaning in again her eyes half lidded, "To tell you my real feelings." And once again their lips meet. When they pulled away again Drew whispered in May's ear, "Happy New Year May."

"You too." She said nuzzling the side of his face. Drew pulled away from May smiling at her sweetly. "Well I think we should head back in May."

"Yah." May said nodding her head. Drew took her hand and began to lead her back to her room Butterfree and Beautifly following. When they reached her door Drew pulled out a rose from out of nowhere and gave it to her then gave her a peck on the lips.

"Night May." He said.

"Night Drew." She said and opened the door to her room. Later she lay on her bed twirling her new rose in her fingers occasionally stopping to stiff it's sweet scent. She smiled to herself because she knew that this year was going to be great.

* * *

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Once again please review with any advice you have.

~Purplepanda2


End file.
